Nat the hideous new girl
by Natalieg2
Summary: An Invader Zim fanfic with romance, comedy, and so much ZIM!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

**------------------------------------------------\**

**The voot cruiser is acting up again. Stupid machine. Itt won't quit laughing. Stupid robot. That defective sir unit is good for nothing. Ooh! I see the Unknown planet, straight ahead! "ITT! Observe the unknown race that inhabits this planet so we blend with the life. I will search for a spot to create a home!"**

**Itt's looking out the window and... HOLY TALLEST WERE CRASH LANDING! "ITT! PREPARE CRASH LANDING SEQUINCE!" Itt did as she was told, for once. We finally landed! Itt started screaming" HOORAY! WERE HERE! GIMMIE A TV THINGY!" then she fell asleep. Of course. We landed next to a green and purple home with strange animal looking things in the front and a sign that said "I LOVE EARTH" on it. I guess this place is called earth. What a dumb name. I plugged the information gathering chord into Itt's artificial intelligence core and tried to understand "earth."**

**Apparently the earth inhabitants are called humans. Again, a dumb name. I opened up the disguise making pod and chose my disguise. I found one with yellow hair and blur eyes. Eh, what the heck. I chose it. For Itt, I chose a cat. She was black with green eyes. I dragged Itt into the pod and she transformed into a poorly sewn cat with huge green eyes that looked like ping pong balls. Sometimes, I just cant understand irken equipment. My costume did not disguise my skin, It only gave my a wig and lenses. My green skin would seem abnormal to the humans, but I would just say it was a skin illness. Next was my house. I decided to make it match the one next to it, only purple. It was built quickly and efficiently. Excellent. Just at that moment, someone walked out of the house mine matched, It was a male with black hair lavender eyes and…green skin…queer. He walked over to me and said" are you new, filthy human girl?"**

**I answered with "of course I am, Foolish earth scum. I am Nat." He sneered at me showing his teeth, witch were oddly shaped as mine were and said "I am Zim. Now I must assume normal behavior for night!" I turned sheet white. **_**Holy tallest, It's Zim! I can't believe it! **_**He walked to his home and gave me one last look, then looked strangely as if he recognized me. No, he can't. It's been forever! Oh well… **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

---------------------------------------/

I walked up to the building labeled SKOOL and stared. It was here I would spend every day excepting weekends and breaks. Ugh. I walked into the building, and the teaching human announced " Class, have a new hopeless student today. Her name is Nat. Nat, go sit by Zeta"

I rushed over to sit by the human she was pointing at. 2 children stared at me in shock.

One had an extremely large head, glasses and black hair. The other was…HOLY TALLEST! Zim?! Zim was sitting there gawking at me and had his mouth hanging open.

"Zim?" I was puzzled. He quickly turned away and started sweating. The other child said " How did you know his name was Zim?" I sat there trying to think of an answer. I came up with "Uh…his name tag…" Dib frowned "he doesn't have one." I tried to think of something witty so I said the amazing "Oh." Brilliant. Then it was lunch. I was sitting alone at a table and Zim came and sat next to me. He looked at the disgusting lunch mush and looked at me "um…Hi" I looked at him and then his food. "Zim…I…I thought you were dead!" Zim grinned. "So, it really is you."

I fidgeted a bit and said "Uh… I haven't see you since…foodcourtia." Zim suddenly looked serious again and hissed "Do not bring foodcourtia into mention, Nat. Those were my worst days." I was kind of scared, I remember how much Sizz-lor tortured him. It was have been terrible. "So, Zim…How is earth?" I waited for an answer as he stared at me "eh, do you even need to ask? It's the most terrible ball of filthy pigs that you could ever imagine!" He then grinned evilly and added "I will bring earth to it's knees one day and turn it to the tallest." I was utterly shocked. I could not speak for a while but finally said "you still think the tallest…care?" Zim was mad "Why wouldn't they? I AM ZIM!" Suddenly Dib was sitting next to me and had the weirdest look on his face. "So, Nat… Do you know Zim's secret, too?" I didn't want to blow Zim's cover so I calmly said "No, Dib. I have no idea what so ever…" Dib grinned at me and looked at me in a manner that made me uncomfortable. "So, Nat… you LIVE next to Zim?" I wasn't sure were he was going with this, but I decided to play along. "Yes…I do." He beamed even larger "You wouldn't mind if he dropped by tonight, considering you love him and all. " I felt so… weird. I was dizzy and confused for some reason and I don't know why. Then he looked me in the eye and said "thank you for letting me hypnotize you, Nat"

Then he walked away, leaving me feeling… strange. I then looked Zim in the eyes and started to feel insanely awkward. Then I looked at him closer. He was so…Perfect. His skin wasn't too green his antenna were perfect he was so amazing, I felt something I'd never felt before. I scooted closer to him and smiled. "Hey Zim… Do you feel different?" Zim looked at me and said :Now that you mention it, I do feel quite…odd…wow…You look different." While we looked into each other's eyes, Dib chuckled and said "That hypnotizing thing the swollen eyeballs gave me works!"…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

----------------------------------------/

After skool, Zim was walking with me. He smiled at me once or twice. This was so unlike Zim. But I didn't care. Whatever Dib had done, It made me have feelings for Zim. Curse that big headed filth pig! I walked into my base and Itt smiled at me and hugged me. Then she looked at Zim and shrieked. She tackled him and said "YOU ARE AN INTRUDER!" She pointed many weapons at him. He froze. "ITT! STEP AWAY FROM THE ZIM! He means no harm." Itt immediately stepped away and said " OoOoOh! Your Zimmy! MAKE ME A SNAIL SALAD!" Then she ran off giggling. Zim looked after her "She reminds me so much of Gir. It's almost scary." He looked up at me and he gave me a look so intense, I could not look away. He stepped closer to me and he looked angry and confused. He stepped so close, I could feel his breath on my face. His angry look was gone. This time he looked unsure, but he stepped closer once more. His lips were pressed against mine for about 1 second, and then he stepped back. He looked shocked and frightened. I wasn't sure what just happened. "Zim…are you okay?" Zim looked utterly awkward "Um…I just wanted to try that… I saw it on a television show Gir was watching…" I was beginning to figure it out "Zim, I think you just--" He ran out of my base and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Oh, Zim. He kissed me without even knowing it. *sigh* I decided to go to sleep, I had another filthy human filled skool day tomorrow…But then again, Zim would be there. He would be so humiliated. I wonder if he'll even look at me tomorrow. I bet he wont. *sigh* Poor Zim.

"MASTA! MAAAASTAAA! WAKE UP! IT"S BACON TIME!" Ugh! Itt was standing on my bed yelling at me, And the bacon! That terrible stupid earth meat that Itt makes me eat! DISGUSTING! Stupid robot… I hopped out of bed, put on my disguise, and went to the door to try and get out of the house before Itt made me eat BACON! It seemed to work. Hooray! On my way to skool, I saw Dib walking, too. I ran up to him and asked "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME AND ZIM?!" I pinned him to the cement and threatened "If you don't tell me what you did, I will drag you to my base, get a knife from the kitchen and make that giant head of yours a size smaller!" Dib was shocked and terrified. "ANSWER ME, YOU FREAK OF NATURE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dib was petrified, then he spoke" Uh…I-l gave you emotions!" I picked him up by the shirt. "What are emotions?" Dib looked puzzled "You don't know? Uh…their things like sadness and happiness and hate and love…" I realized something. "wait, you said I loved zim when you were ding that hypnotizing junk, right? So you MADE me Love ZIM?!" I was brimming with anger and hate. "YOU FORCED ME TO BE IN LOVE WITH ZIM?! WHAT THE IRK IS WRONG WITH YOU???" Dib stared at me," What the IRK? You just said what the Irk, didn't you?" I fidgeted. "WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" I ran to skool and left Dib alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

---------------------------------------------------/

I was at school. Finally. Dib was there. STARING at me. Creep. I was hoping zim would talk to me, but he hadn't all day. Oh well. Maybe at lunchtime he would sit by me. I sighed "Oh Zim…" Ms. Bitters scowled at us. Class, we will be re-arranging our seating charts today. Zim, You go sit by Nat. Zeta, Go sit my the letter M. Poonchy go sit where Dib was sitting. Dib, sit by Zim and Nat. The rest of you go sit somewhere else." Great. I was now sandwiched between Dib and Zim. STUPID FILTHY DIB SLUG! Oh well. Zim looked at me from the corner of his eye and winced. "eh…I suppose I will be forced to sit close to THE DIB." Ms. Bitters was then yelling into her phone

"NO! NEVER!…NOT THREE AT ONCE! NO!…YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" she put down the phone. It disappeared into her desk. Outside the window, there were beams of color heading for the skool. One pink, one blue, one green. They stopped outside the window. They were 3 girls. One all dressed in blue, one all green, and one pink. They flew through the windows. They were now in the classroom. The blue one said "Hi, I'm Bubbles" she giggles. STUPID HUMAN! The Green one said "Hey, I'm Buttercup." she looked angry. The third was all pink, she said "Hello, classmates! I'm Blossom!" She smiled at the class. Ms. Bitters said "as you can see, we have 3 new students. Go sit down!" The blue and pink sat in the front. The green sat in the back.

Dib was now staring at Blossom. Blossom looked at him and grinned, then turned away. Dib seemed to be interested in the new arrivals. Zim sure as irk wasn't. He picked at his desk. Now that Dib wasn't paying attention, I decided to talk to Zim. "Uh, Zim?" He looked at me. "What?" I smiled. "Um… I'm sorry about last night at my base." He looked uncomfortable. "Eh…Yes…I too apologize about the events of last night…" He started sweating breathing heavily

"are you okay, Zim?" He looked like he was going to faint. "ZIM?!" He went unconscious and laid there on the floor. I shook him vigorously. He didn't wake up. I checked if he was breathing, he was, but barely. He was fading fast. I picked him up and ran him to the nurse's office. I looked at his face he was sleep talking. I could only make out one word. "_Nat…"_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything (Sorry the chapters are so short!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Zim was laying on the school nurse's cot. She was in the bathroom, and it was just me and Zim. I wonder what made him faint. Maybe those weird power poof chicks or something. I heard Zim sigh. He was rolling over and his eyes shot open. He looked at me, then at his surroundings. "Huh? Where am I?" Just at that moment when the nurse walked in. "YOU! Filthy nurse human! You knocked me out and kidnapped ZIM! STINKING HUMAN!" He got up and yelled at the skool nurse some more, then left. The nurse looked shocked and I shrugged, then I followed Zim back to class.

We sat down and Zim was still mad because of the whole nurse thing, and I didn't think he would own up to fainting, so I kept my mouth shut. Dib just looked at Zim and said nothing. He knew I would kill him. At lunch, the blue and pink powder puff girls, or whatever they're called, were sitting at the popular table. Zim and I sat together and the green one joined us. Ha, a table of green. "I hate this crummy school. Miss Kean is way better then Ms. Bitters." Zim looked up from his human filth lunch and said "SILENCE EARTHLING!" She stuck her young out at him and turned to me. "Do you guys hate school, too?" We both nodded. " BE GONE WITH YOU NOW!" Zim yelled at her. She scowled and walked to sit by her sisters.

The Dib slug seemed odd today. He was trying to find out what the puffy puff girls were, I guess. He kept looking at me, and then looking a them. I think he thought they were irken, even though they were nothing like us. He doesn't know I'm Irken yet, at least I don't think. Zim invited me to his base after school. I wonder what were going to do. Hopefully nothing with the Dib.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Zim and I were walking to his base.

"Nat, I think when we get there, I'll call the tallest and tell them about my next ingenious evil plan."

"Okay." I was meaning to talk to the tallest anyway and tell them I was here. When we got there Gir opened the door and shouted. "HEY MASTER! GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?" Oh my red, he really was just like Itt. "Not now, Gir. I'm sick of your waffles. COMPUTER! Take me to the hollow interfacing room." We got in the elevator pod and were transported to the room. Zim dialed the tallest's interface code and they're faces appeared on the screen.

"What is it this time, Zim?" Asked red, annoyed at Zim for calling. "My next evil plan! I will crate a brain magnet to attract all the humans to it and once they are all attached to the magnet, I will hurdle it into deep space where they will all DIE! MWAHAHAHHAHA!"

The tallest looked bored Purple took a sip of his soda. "Who's your friend?" Zim looked at me, and back. "This is Nat." The tallest looked at me. "She looks familiar. Have we seen her before?" I took off my disguise and said. "Now do you recognize me?" They both screamed in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

-----------------------------------------/

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Purple screamed at me. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yelled at him. " Because you're a freak! We TRIED to kill you! Now go be dead!" Red yelled. I hate them so much I just want to kill them! " Just because I can make people SEE things does NOT make me a freak!!!" Zim looked confused and asked " What do you mean?" Purple was annoyed by his question. "She can make anybody see anything she wants, and cause us to do stupid things! So we banished he, but she came back, and we cut he HEAD off, but she CAME BACK!"

Zim looked even more confused. "So, she has SUPER ABILITIES?!" Red slapped his forehead. "No. Well, I guess if that's what you want to call it. She almost made us make her a TALLEST like us! That's how annoying she is!" Zim looked at me. "Wait, she was almost a TALLEST? Like YOU guys???" He looked at me and grinned "Your AMAZING LIKE ME!" I blushed. "We have another call… Bye Zim!" And with that, they disappeared. From the screen.

Zim looked at me and said "Let us go spy on the Dib! Maybe because were both so AMAZING we will bring upon him a pain that his GARGANUIAN head has never known!" I grinned. "YES! We will reign doom upon his freakishly large cranium and LAUGH at him while he is in PAIN!" We both let out manacle laughter. We put our disguises on and left for Dib's house, but not without being screamed at by Gir. "YOU GUYS BETTER EAT YA WAFFLES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Then he fell on the ground and slept. Stupid robot. When we got to Dib's, we hid in a tree and he didn't seem to notice us. We saw him talking to the pink one, and laughing. She was talking about how she was beating up this giant alien monster and Dib was listening, looking at her dreamily. Ugh, stupid human affection. Irken affection, however, is hot.

This is what we saw:

Blossom: Yes, I think that's correct. I mean, he's GREEN! He must be an alien!

Dib: I know! That's what I told them! But they just called me insane. Everyone does.

Blossom put her finger over his lips.

Blossom: I don't, and Zim doesn't.

They both laughed.

Dib: Of course he doesn't! Ha-ha!

Blossom: Giggle* Yeah, He's to stupid to think your brilliant like I do, though.

Dib: You really think I'm brilliant?

Blossom: Of course.

She then hugged him

What idiots! I bet if Zim hugged me, he would do it better,


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

---------------------------------------------------------/

Zim looked at me and tried to hug me because he saw blossom hug Dib, I think. He shivered. Then he looked at me. "Are you making me see things?" I nodded. Zim went wide eyed. I was making him see a forest. There was a big puddle of water and he touched in and shivered in pain. I helped him out and he kissed me. Then I ended his vision. "What did that mean?" Zim asked. "I didn't mean to show you the last part, I guess I just thought of kissing you and it--" He cut me off.

He kissed me and blinked. "Zim, are you okay? Last time you…" Zim looked frustrated. "It was too short." He looked at my eyes and I widened them. He kissed me again, this time passionately but still quick. Zim then looked at me, completely dizzy and fell out of the tree. I jumped down to see if he was okay. He was laying on the ground with his eyes open and a lens from his disguise fell off. "I have got to stop kissing you! It's going to Kill me someday!" Zim joked. I giggled and helped him up. Dib walked over and said "HEY! You guys were in my tree!" Blossom floated over and had an angry look on her face. Zim fake smiled and said "WELL, we must be going to go to human child things and…HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" he pointed to something, took my hand and ran to his base.

"I WILL EXPOSE YOU, ZIM! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Dib shouted at us from behind. We were laughing and running together, when we heard a female voice that made us shiver. "Hello, Zim. I haven't seen you for quite some time now. Who's your friend?" HOLY TALLEST! NOT HER! IT WAS…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything

------------------------------------------------------------/

(If you like my story, check out BUTCHIEBOY's stories!)

"TAK?!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs, but then stayed put because he didn't know what to do next. "Yes! It is I, Tak! I am back!" Tack said proudly. "Why are you here?" I asked. I didn't know who she was, so I decided to be nice. " I am back for reasons YOU and ZIM do not need to know!" She gave me an angry look and kicked Zim over, then walked away. Zim got up, brushed himself off and said "LET US SPY on Tak so we may rein some DOOM upon her!" I smiled "YES! LET US CAUSE IMPENDING doom UPON HER!" We both laughed eviily and ran to Zim's base. When we got there, we grabbed our BETTER more efficient spy gear.

We followed Tak in our invisible suits and say her walk up to the Dib's house. Odd. Zim and I followed her to the door. She rang the door bell, and Dib answered. He was is shock. "TAK?! What are you doing here?!" Tak grinned. "Dib! I was looking forward to seeing you again." Dib looked shocked and confused. "Let me explain. I was on the planet Gletch, attempting to invade for the tallest so they would appreciate me. I conquered Gletch and attempted to call the tallest. When they answered, they said I should go help Zim invade, but because Zim has a fake mission, I knew they were just trying to get rid of me. But I came anyway, but not to help the son of a scleetchnard Zim, but to help YOU, Dib."

I was interested and kept on listening. "So, you came back for ME?" Dib asked with hope in his voice. "Yes, I did. It has been many years since I last saw you, Dib. I was researching earth and my studies show you are in "High Skool" is tgat correct?" Dib nodded. "So, what are you helping me with?" Tak beamed an evil grin and said " I am going to help you KILL Zim."

(SERIOUSLY! IF YOU LIKE THIS, GO CHECK OUT BUTCHIEBOY ON FANFICTION!!)


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

_That's when Zim gulped. Tak spun around and stabbed him with a rusty knife. He fell to the ground. I tore off his costume and then mine. I picked him up and listened for a sound in his chest. Nothing. I felt a burn on my foot. It rose until it hit my antenna. Then my eyes bulged and something ripped out of my side. About 6 legs tore out of my sides and then I felt my fangs come in, brimming with venom. I grinned. I love killing people this way. I was soon in my mutant spider form and Tak was extremely shocked. I grinned evilly at her and took her antenna in my arm. _

_Oh, you poor little irken. You must love Dib a lot to let yourself get KILLED so you could visit him." My fangs grew longer and started dripping white hot venom. That's when my instincts took over. It was all a blur of purple, green, and red. I heard screaming for a while, but then it all got quiet. I then re-assumed my usual form and ran to Zim, I looked at him, and he looked at me with his lifeless cold unfeeling eyes. I wept bitterly and picked him up, cradling him In my arms. I kissed his body and looked into his eyes, as I used to when he was alive. When I was in love… in love with Zim. I looked at him and whispered 3 words _

"_I love you."_


	10. Chapter 10

The end.


End file.
